My Angel In Hell
by L.Collard
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's innocently race in the woods but Rosalie mysteriously notices that they are not as alone as they thought?
1. Mansize underpants?

**What happens when the Cullen's race around in the woods, but Rosalie spots somebody mysteriously following?**

Only short so far but going to get updated regularly!

'Emmett! Hurry up, Edward will catch up soon I'm sure the 5 minute head start won't give us much of an advantage! Emmett, we can't hunt now, wait until on the way back, c'mon!' Argh as much as I loved my angel he really get's on my nerves sometimes I swear it's as if he purposefully wants to walk around school in girls clothes all week! I know for damn sure I will not be wearing any man size underpants thank you! 'Emmet!!'

'Chillax Rose, I'm right behind you!' I risked a quick glance behind me but something else caught my eye, behind us hidden well beyond the horizon I could honestly say I saw something move. Who could be wondering around at 3 O'clock in the morning in a forest like this? It would be as if they were searching for crazy teenage vampires running a race to see who would be wearing the opposite sex's clothes to school in the morning, I mean, who does that? Hidden within the greens that surrounded us, a bush rustled. No, I'm not paranoid! On a night like this, with no wind, rain, hail or any other circumstance that could possibly enable a bush to move it is most certainly not paranoia.

'Emmett,' I whispered as quietly as I could Knowing my voice is not the softest of them all – I really envy Bella for that trait – I was a little bit louder than I could have been.

'Yo' why we whispering?' Em - I don't know why I expected him to understand – purposefully shouted so loud I immediately stopped running to look into his huge eyes shaking my head (as usual). Emmett, being Emmett, wrapped his huge arms around my waist and pulled me tighter 'Rose, what you freaking about? It'll only be Bella and Nessie if anybody at all!' I twirled so I was fully facing him and then he pulled me tighter and we exchanged what I thought was a very short yet sweet kiss before we heard a mocking laugh coming from our right.

'You really didn't think you could outrun me, did you?' Edward's usual crooked smile swept past us in a streak of light before he was ahead, with Nessie on his back. I wish I had my own little Renesmee - It was only another trait I was jealous of Bella for.


	2. Manicures, pedicures and all things spa!

Me and Emmett waited at the finishing line, coming joint second. I could live with second I guess. About 45 minutes later (I don't have a clue what took the girls so long! It was only a short race)…

Edward interrupted my thoughts to share a comment that was just as equally unimportant as most things he says ' Rose, I don't think running the perimeter of the woods surrounding the clearing then up to the mountains and back twice is a short race.' Gosh, why does he have to be so cocky?

As I was thinking, about 45 minutes later ( I don't know what took them so long _Edward,_ It was only a not very long but not too short race ) _I hope you're happy lil bro, _Bella and Alice came strolling across the line and I mean seriously strolling, I don't think they ran at all!

'Urm... Hi.' Bella smirked at Alice then went to stand next to her husband who gave a long waited for kiss that defiantly beat mine ad Emmett's from the woods, there kiss seemed to be more passionate as if they haven't seen each other for years never mind a few hours.

'Get in there Eddy boy!' Gosh, way to spoil a moment Emmett. Edward and Bella pulled apart but before Bella could escape his grasp, he bent over and give her one small peck on the forehead and then unraveled her from his grip only keeping a hold of her hand. Why does Edward have to be so romantic? Why do I have to be so jealous of Bella all the time, not meaning that I want to kiss my brother or anything because that would be.. well.. just.. ew.

'Alice, do you want to explain to the gang where we have been? Or do should I' Bella's smirk kept getting larger and I thought that eventually the corner of her lips would actually touch her eyes if somebody didn't put a down on her, and I mean that would be some serious trauma for Carlisle who would have to fix the poor girl who got too happy she couldn't move her lips away from her eyes. Haha, I bet that would be some seriously funny gags in Bella's direction.

'Please Rosalie, you think far too far outside the box. Stick with reality please?' Oh he always put's me down, why does Edward have to be so serious constantly?

'I am not.' _Haha, you are too!_ The dirty looks I got from him were quite extraordinary, way worse than normal that they actually made me apologize. _Sorry_.

'Anyhow, sorry to break up your little silent chat and all but … Me and Bella went to the spa, got a pedicure, manicure, massage and facial mask all in the time it took you to race. Seriously you must be getting supper slow!'

'Alice,' oh here we go, Mr. Edward to defend his case. _Stop looking at me like that! _'Stop acting like that! As I was saying… Alice, you and Bella took a car to the spa got a 2 ½ hour treatment and then still got here late. We ran the perimeter of the clearing..' Alice broke him off.

'Yeah yeah, I get it we didn't travel half of the amount you did and still got here late. Blah-blah-blah.'

'Alice, I hope you don't mind Jaspers clothes. Same goes to you Bella about Edwards clothes.' Ha, that put a down on her huge grin!

'Why?' Bella spoke up I heard the confusion and suspecting tone in her voice.

'Because lil sis, The deal was the losers had to wear their partners clothing to school on Monday.' Obviously Emmett was getting bored of sitting here so he must have decided to hurry along telling them the forfeit that they missed out on when they went to the garage to get their car.

'Damn it Alice, I'm sure you said, _It'll be okay, it's not as if we need these treatments but who wants to run around the circle and loose? When we can sit in a spa and win? Plus, they'll get over it someday. _Well, we did loose and now I'm stuck wearing Edward's clothes in the morning!' Just like I imagined, Bella's smile faded away into a frown and she grimaced at Alice. Edward squeezed her hand and whispered something unintelligent.

'Calm down Bella, I can make anything look good!' And with that note everybody walked off, Bella obviously not talking to Alice for the reminder of the day.


End file.
